Pipelines are commonly constructed by connecting together pipe sections, each of about 40 feet length, by turning one pipe section to connect its tapered thread to a tapered thread of the other pipe section. It is well known in thread design that most of the loads applied to the threads are applied over the first few threads. Beyond the opposite ends of the threads, the pipe sections are sealed together by abutments where axially-facing surfaces or radially-facing surfaces of the pipe sections abut each other to help seal the pipe joint. Further sealing is obtained by forming each pipe end with a nib that projects beyond the axial facing abutment and into a groove formed in the other pipe section. To obtain good sealing, the nibs have to fit very closely into the grooves. A strong pipeline with mating pipe sections of small wall thickness, and with good sealing at the pipe section ends, would be of value.